Journey Through the Heart
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Drabble Series, Rated M for possible future situations. Beta: Say0mi Saki! Two best friends, a 2 month trip across Japan. Love can be expressed in many ways, as they are about to find out!
1. Hitting the Road: June 5th

This will be a first for me! A Drabble series, something entirely new that I am excited at trying!

My Beta: **Say0mi Saki**(Thank you so much for your suggestions and help!)

**Drabble One:** Hitting the Road

* * *

Something major was going to happen, and he could feel it. It wasn't just the road trip across the country that's got him worked up. The fact was that he was going on a two month journey with his best friend,-who was a girl, alone, just the two of them. He didn't know how he was going to deal with his emotions.

Inuyasha drove his best friend's convertible, a pretty silver blue that she received for her sweet sixteen from the parking lot to the apartment they shared since starting college. He parked in front of the single house just in time to see his best friend with the first handful of luggage walk out.

He sighed at how she could handle so much on her own. Then again, Kagome was always so independent. Getting out, he ran over to grab some of the heavier stuff.

"I told you I would get the heavier stuff! Why don't you listen to me, god dammit?"

The twenty one year old huffed. "I could have easily got this down just fine! I didn't even stumble."

"You're such a liar and you know it!" He hauled their luggage into the backseat. "In all the years I've known you, you've always stumbled, tripped, nearly fallen over…you're the clumsiest person I know!"

When she put her load in, she playfully smacked his head. "That may be, I at least admit it, and not deny it like a certain hanyou I know."

"Why you-" He went to grab her but she was already rapidly heading back to get the second and last round of bags. The hanyou growled, silently promising to get her back later but not missing an opportunity to watch her until she disappeared.

Inuyasha felt his heart racing again. As he secured the luggage in the mild June heat, he couldn't help let his feelings for Kagome run loose in his head. How she grew from a timid and stubborn little girl to a feisty and gorgeous woman with a huge temper, it filled his mind with erotic dreams at night.

But this was his best friend he was dreaming about! Beside that they were alike, that she had a lovely body, glossy black hair loose around her back, her dark brown eyes so full of life and passion, a voice that made his heart go boom-boom and a scent that made his insides melt; it still was pretty damn weird. As a hanyou, a female-or in his case they're called bitches(not the human term) scent was absolute, and a wonderful scent such as Kagome's drove him and his beast wild with desire. Ever since she hit puberty, when her form filled into that of a woman, he knew he was in trouble.

Footsteps made him turn around to see her carrying plastic bags and locking their door before walking to the car and put them in the back with the rest.

As agreed, they would take turns driving in case one grew tired or needed a break. The hanyou claimed the drivers seat before his companion could.

"You suck." She muttered, seeing his arrogant smirk and settled into the passenger seat. Buckling her seatbelt, she grabbed her phone from her purse and a pad that had a checklist.

"You have the map?" She asked. The hanyou presented her with the map, with circles around their planned destinations. She nodded and grabbed it, along with her phone. "It shouldn't take very long to reach Tokyo."

His eyes only watched her as she sat comfortably in a cute blue summer dress that revealed her calves and her well toned arms. She was always so organized, so precise so confident that he wondered why one earth would such a creature take an interest in a impatient being like him?

They had talked about taking a two month road trip around their native country for years and it was only months ago that they started planning for it. Together they would see sights in places like Tokyo, Yokohama, Kyoto, Osaka and Ohayama. Kagome was so passionate about it he just agreed with whatever she chose, with a few exceptions of course.

"Alright Inu, are you ready to hit the road?" She asked him, her beaming smile lit up her face even more than the June sun.

"Damn right!" He ruffled her hair, to which she whined and fought his hand away from her.

"You are such an ass, you know that?" She growled out.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"After spending each waking moment with you since we were eight, I don't think so." Her temper simmered down to her usual calm and peaceful nature. "But I'm glad that I have you as a best friend. You make me feel like myself and we both accept each other." He hand went to his secret weak spot-her being the only one to know, and rubbed his silky left ear.

Her comforting words as well as her soothing fingers on his sensitive ear caused a warmth to take hold in his soul. She accepted him and his flaws and their close bond has made their friendship last for over twelve years; their first interaction as two 8 year olds burned in both minds.

But how long would it be until their friendship changed into something more? Or will it ever happen? He was sure she cared for him, and even smelt her attraction to him on more than one occasion. So that gave the hanyou a chance and hope that still burned in him.

Kagome took her hand away, giggling at his cute pout and put in a Cd mix to get them pumped. Plus she knew if she looked at his chiseled face and warm, caring sunny eyes any longer, she would have a permeating red blush on her face.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

The hanyou nodded and after putting the car into drive, they drove away, with both singing and whooping at the top of their lungs, starting on an adventure that would lead them into the scary, but exciting unknown.


	2. Memory: June 6th

I would love to thank **_Say0mi Saki_** for the editing and reading it over! You totally rock and I loved the new improved revision!

For those who did review:

Danny Girl 8093- Thanks for being the first reviewer! I hope you enjoy this update!

Coka Cookie Cola- A friendly familiar face! Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Inu'sgirl4ever- I always look forward to reading your reviews! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Kagome or anyone else. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi! I only ever own my ideas for stories...**

* * *

"Oh would you look at that?" Click. "Isn't that just beautiful?" Snap. ""And look there's-"

Her companion shuffled alongside her, shaking his head as the clicks and snaps continued. Besides him and her, she and her camera were inseparable. "You keep doing that and we'll run out of memory."

Brown eyes moved away from her digital camera to glare playfully at him. "That's why I made sure to pack many memory cards in case we run out. If you'd been listening you would've known that."

InuYasha only huffed "Smart ass."

In turn, his best friend gave a devious smile as she continued with her picture taking.

After a pleasant drive the day before, they arrived at their hotel and immediately went to a destination that was not to be missed. Since the weather was nice, InuYasha and Kagome got dressed and immediately ventured into the Shibuya district for sightseeing and plenty of shopping. Needless to say InuYasha was extremely vigilant as he watched Kagome. She was dressed in a deep red tank-top and blue hip-hugging jeans; her hair was gathered up into a ponytail which left her neck exposed.

While he too had a good time, he knew his best friend had a blast. She was rocking her body around, hollering and singing while managing to dodge people. He stuck close to her, listening to her voice and watching her body movements. He wasn't unaware that she was attractive. She looked radiant, glamorous and simply happy. Her suspicions grew when his numerous growls and glares towards any males that looked at her provocatively continued. His growling was effective in scaring any interests away. InuYasha knew he got his point across. He even went as far as wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. It made him flush, and he could have sworn that he caught a whiff of excitement from her. But, with so many smells in a big, populated area like this he wasn't sure if he just imagined it.

Now they were strolling in one of Tokyo's biggest parks. The day was warm and the air was pleasant and it was a nice one to take a walk through one of their stops on their journey. And now Kagome was taking advantage of it by snapping everything she deemed beautiful.

He often wondered why he cared about her so much, why he cared about her beyond the way a simple friend should.

InuYasha had to admit that she did take some wonderful pictures. She was always so focused and dedicated; she made sure to catch every detail. It was one of her passions…

A while later they decided to park it under a tree that faced a huge pond. Kagome took out some teriyaki and rice along with a few bottles of green tea for lunch.

"I swear you are so obsessive with the camera it's scary." Inuyasha commented after gulping down some rice.

"Oh hush you!" She pointed her chopsticks at him. "I can always get the pictures your mom took of you as a baby. I still haven't seen those yet and I am dying to-"

"Don't you even think about it!" He growled out.

Seeing the flush on his face made her laugh. She could never take his threats seriously. "Yeah, Izayoi did say she had some really cute pictures that-"

His hand clamped her mouth shut, "I swear if you even mention about those pictures again I will make you sorry!" he hissed. The feel of her soft lips on his palm made his heart beat against his chest. His other hand that rested in her hair, her hair was so thick and silky he found it difficult not to run his claws through it.

Her eyes narrowed in a challenge. "Just try me." She said after pulling his hand away.

The staring contest ensued. Mahogany browns met blazing suns in a challenge. A smirk meeting a smug grin. It was always difficult because they've been doing it for years and both refused to look away first. Most of the time it was Kagome who lasted out.

InuYasha always got lost when he stared into her eyes for too long. Her muddy pools were just so expressive; of course joy and happiness dominated. Then, there was the thrilling excitement of the day ahead, and the kindness that she put into everything and everyone. The strength and determination never faded; the will to persevere over anything that crossed her path... She was a woman of many things, a woman who certainly earned a special place in his heart and didn't even know it.

Kagome too could lose herself in his eyes if she wasn't careful. Eyes that were as gorgeous as the deep afternoon sun. Like InuYasha, Kagome could read him like a book, being around him and best friends for over ten years had made her recognize his every emotion. It was always like that since they were kids. When he couldn't say something, his eyes would do the talking for him. The strongest were his stubbornness and pride that swelled over time. He had plenty of strength, tons of determination, and so much hidden kindness. Still, Kagome wasn't one to be easily fooled. Every time he looked at her, she could see a certain fondness, a certain peace that shone as bright as day.

Although, InuYasha was willing to continue if only to look into her eyes ended up blinking first before turning away. "One of theses days you are going down," he declared as he continued to eat.

"Keep telling yourself that Inu." Kagome smiled victoriously as she ate her portion.

They both relaxed after their small lunch. "The Yoyogi Park was once used as a military residential area and it hosted the '64 Tokyo Olympics in the sixties," Kagome read aloud in her travel guide. It was the home of the ginkgo tree forest which was suppose to be beautiful in the fall. The few cherry blossoms trees made the park an even prettier sight.

They spent the entire day just admiring the park and spending quality time with each other. InuYasha always stayed beside her as she took her endless pictures. He continued to try to bury the urge of taking her delicate hand in his.

_'Ah,'_ He growled inwardly, _'I'm becoming more sappy the more time I spend with her…'_

Once they were on a wooden bridge crossing a big body of water, Kagome stopped him. "Let's take a picture of us now."

"Will this be the last one?" He questioned hopefully.

"Only if you agree to take one with me," she sang. He agreed easily at the first sight of her white smile. Anything to make her happy.

They found an elder woman a few moments later and she was delighted to take a snapshot of the two. Inuyasha hugged her close to him which made Kagome rest her hands on his chest while they posed for the picture.

"A beautiful picture," The old woman commented, "You two make such a lovely couple." After handing the camera back she walked away and left the _'couple'_ shell-shocked.

Frozen in his arms, she looked up at him with an embarrassed flush while he looked down at her with similar red cheeks. Both stood still for a moment, their hearts pounding wildly for the other.

Kagome pulled back reluctantly, immediately missing the warmth and safety of InuYasha's embrace. Then, she cleared her throat. "Let's uh…let's head on back."

He agreed without argument, "Yeah, sure thing."

Side by side, the two walked onwards towards their hotel.

Who knew that such a compliment would impact them for the rest of their journey? An impact that was... possibly for the better?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this small drabble!

Information for Yoyogi Park: www . japan-guide . com(as will all future drabbles)

Until next time: Sayonara!


	3. Watching Her: June 7th & 8th

I know... about time right? Sorry about the long six month wait! But I am back for a long while and I hope you enjoy the next segment!

_**And once again, Thank You Say0mi Saki for being such a wonderful beta! The revision was well done!**_

**But here's a Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:**

Coka Cookie Cola - I hope the wait for this was worth it! Enjoy!

Inu'sgirl4ever - Sorry about the wait! I am not worthy! LOL! But I hope you like anyway!

Marquisha - Glad you love it! Thanks so much and enjoy!

InuKaye - I would love nothing more than to have them kiss, but I'm saving that moment for later...when? Only time will tell...LOL! And Thanks!

kinara103 - Thank you for such a wonderful compliment! It really means a lot! Happy reading!

AngelofBloodandDarkness - Thanks so much for your compliment! Please read and enjoy!

**NOTICE: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! IT'LL REMAIN OPEN UNTIL INTO THE MIST'S LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own the hanyou we all know and love! Rumiko Takahashi is the sole owner. I only have my ideas...

* * *

Watching Her: June 7th-8th

He watched her, looking at the child in her, how excited and happy she looked. Her hair twisted with the warm summer breeze, her eyes like soothing cocoa on a winter's night; the laughter and joy in them was refreshing. Her eyes always had the ability to calm him with their openness, rather than saying anything about it. He took it upon himself to keep them sparkling, or - if it was anything negative - replace it as fast and best as he could. Never did he want to see the horrible sight of her in tears. He couldn't stand to ever have her looking glum and miserable. Whether her tears were of sadness or frustration, they were all the same to InuYasha. On the otherhand, he could smile if she cried happy tears with no trace of sadness or misery, especially if he was the cause.

"Isn't this just fantastic, InuYasha?" She chirped with a smile so contagious, it caused his own lips to lift. "I'm so glad we came here - I mean just look at it!"

This was one of the few places both actually agreed on.

They were standing in front of the Buddhist temple Sensoji. It was the most popular attraction in Asakusa. By getting up early and catching the required trains to get there, the duo found themselves in one of the few districts that held the atmosphere of "Old Tokyo". It was in the center of the "low city" or Shitamachi. Not only were there several temples and places of worship located there, but also plenty of other attractions.

If InuYasha knew Kagome as well as he did, he knew he was going to be dragged all around the shopping districts.

Well, he didn't mind. He was actually pumped to see the place himself.

Ever since the old woman made that "couple" comment the night before, his thoughts about pursuing his feelings kept spinning. Should he try? What would happen if he did and she pulled away? What if she was completely not interested? Just the word "rejection" sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. Although, isn't that how relationships formed? To start somewhere and see where it takes you?

With an equally dashing smile, he agreed, "It does. Plus it reminds me of home."

Kagome knew InuYasha didn't talk about his family life very often, even though they grew up together. He told her about growing up with his mother in his family's inherited estate, on dozens of beautiful acres of forest and rock gardens and koi ponds. He grew up where Buddhism was common and thus was more familiar with it than her Shinto upbringing. But despite their different views and beliefs of religion, she and her hanyou had still become best friends.

Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she was startled to feel a bigger hand enclose her own. She looked up into those familiar eyes, although it was a bit difficult because they were half lidded. She knew that was his shy behavior, and she always found it adorable. Still, it caused a rosy blush to from on her cheeks.

She didn't pull away, which slightly calmed the boy's fear. The last time he held her hand was when they were younger, unaware of the growing feelings. It was only friendly until they reached puberty. He had many urges to take her hand over the years, but never acted on it due to his shy nature and many mind-numbing arguments in his head.

He forgot how…natural it was to take her hand, how smooth her skin was, how her fingernails were never long and always painted in his favorite shades of blue or red. The smooth pink nail polish glinted in the sun, matching her sleeveless blouse. She was a woman now, but he could still see the girl he grew up with.

Her heart was racing. She didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or nervous. Maybe her feelings for him weren't one sided? Maybe he liked her on some higher level other than friendship? Judging by his behavior, the guy was just as anxious as her.

"Well then…" She said, returning the grip. "Let's not just stand here! I want to go explore! Come on!" And with a burst of excitement, she pulled the stunned hanyou with her, going further into the district.

* * *

Since the district was too big to be explored all in one day, it was going to be two days of fun. Between holding her best friend's hand and the loyal companionship of her camera, Kagome was nothing more than smiles and laughter. From viewing the oldest temple Sensoji, to seeing the beautiful symbol of Asakusa, the Kaminari Gate, it was worth waking up early those two days with aching feet for the hanyou now that he was having such a great time with such a jubilant Kagome. After the first hesitant move of taking her hand, and seeing her positive reaction, the hanyou found himself always reaching for her hand. She accepted his hold with no hesitation. In fact, the rapid pace of her heart and the slight red flush on her cheeks indicated she enjoyed it. He made sure not to overdo it, but still just enough to let her know silently that he was interested.

They explored all the temples, took magnificent pictures(mostly of InuYasha alone, some of her alone and a few of them together), and soaked in all its wonder. Since it also had many shopping streets, InuYasha was indeed dragged helplessly all over into shops and to the numerous vendors. Even as he shook his head at his over-exuberant best friend, he couldn't help but eye a few things she might like. At a vendor, while Kagome was trying to decide what to get for her younger cousin, her sneaky companion secretly bought a gorgeous pure jade bracelet and stowed it away until the right time.

Besides that, they dined for lunch both days at the Asahi Beer Tower - with many restaurants to choose from, went to the Hanayashiki Amusement Park after viewing the Sensoji Temple, and had a blast. Finally, they settled down and stopped by the Taikokan. It was a drum museum, and both got a chance to see the many worldwide drums on display. They even played the taiko drums where Kagome even got a cute shot of her best friend really getting into it. The pair stopped at the Edo Shitamachi Tradtional Crafts Museum, which held many old arts and crafts of the old Tokyo(formerly Edo) and since it was the weekend, they got to see demonstrations of many craftsmen at work at the end of the second day.

All the while, the hanyou never stopped smiling, even though he tried many times as Kagome looked his way. Her smile was contagious and it never failed to make his heart boom.

Once they returned to the inn that night, they made plans to head up to see Mt. Mitake the following morning. The hanyou looked over to see Kagome, sleeping soundly after an exhausting but exciting two days of shopping and constant walking. He reached underneath his futon to feel the jade bracelet and pulled it out for a peek. It was genuine jade - smooth and on the pricey side, but the woman he bought it for was worth every single yen. Inuyasha planned on giving it to her when it seemed they could be much more than best friends, at a special place or a momentous occasion.

Slipping it back in it's place under his futon, the hanyou finally fell into sleep.

* * *

I hope you all like! Tell me what you think! Next segment should be up soon!

Until then...

Sayonara!

**Source of Information: www . japan-guide . com**


	4. Peace: June 9th

Apparently my beta has gone missing! So this isn't revised or edited. But I hope you enjoy the overdue chapter of JTTH!

**For the readers who reveiwed last chapter:**

Inu'sgirl4ever - I am not worthy! Lol! Sorry it took so long but my beta has gone off the planet apparently! But I hope you forgive me and enjoy reading more!

Coka Cookie Cola - Thanks so much! More fluff in the future is assured!

InuKaye31 - I know, cute aren't they? *squeels* Thanks so much for commenting!

Anonymous - I was considering updating this before you said it in your review but I kept waiting for my beta to get back to me...sighs... And thanks!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha and Kagome don't belong to anyone but their creator Rumiko Takahashi! I only own my own ideas... :P**

* * *

**Reedited by* purduepup*-my temporary beta(Thanks so much!)**

Peace: June 9th

Holding her small and fragile hand in his safe and confident grip was reassuring. It gave the man some semblance of hope that there may be a possible future between them. Were they ready for a relationship? Was he? He honestly didn't know.

But he wanted more than anything to try and chance it.

Right now, after waking up before the sunrise and catching the necessary trains for nearly two hours, he was breathing in the wondrous view and taking in the fresh smell of nature that was Mount Mitake. It was Kagome's idea to stop here. And he had to admit she picked a beautiful spot, considering the last few days consisted of walking, shopping, and plenty of noise.

And judging by the hold on her camera and the sparkle of anticipation in her eyes, she was looking forward to it as well.

Since both he and his companion grew up in the country—him out in the widespread green hills and her in a shrine away from any populated suburb—both agreed being out here with the peace and quiet of untouched nature and relishing in its natural tranquility.

Gazing at her, beautiful as the gentle mountain wind whipped her loose, black hair, InuYasha wanted to stroke that lustrous head of hair, run his claws through the long and wavy strands. Whenever his mother did that for him when he was younger, he immediately relaxed under her touch. But what would Kagome say? How would she react?

Kagome felt his heated gaze on her, and she couldn't help but suck in her breath. While her mind tried to reign in the calming affects of the mountain, her best friend's silent, interrogating eyes made herself conscious for a bit. What did he see when he looked at her? What did he think of her? He was never very open and was a terrible liar, but he was always blunt—not necessarily a good thing sometimes, but she understood him enough to know when he was blunt, he was truthful. He was always openly honest with her and trusted her enough to not let loose his innermost secrets.

She liked him just the way he was. And she was more happy than words could express that he was here with her, sharing the experiences on this trip.

Making sure they had everything set, the woman without another word grabbed her best friend's hand and began the journey down to the shrine. The hanyou followed quietly, secretly smiling to himself that Kagome might in fact harbor the same feelings for him as he did for her. Unspoken words, feelings that were lingering just beneath the surface yet couldn't be reached yet. When it was time, they would both know.

The air on the trail was moderately humid, but that didn't stop the ambitious woman from snapping up the beauty they passed. As they hiked to the famous and popular Musashi-Mitake shrine, they passed through the lone village that housed many Japanese-style inns and souvenir shops, which they stopped in for. It was also intriguing to learn that the shrine they were headed to, the shopkeeper explained, for over 2,000 years has served as a place of mountain worship.

When they reached the shrine, both took a water break, took out the map for the area, and decided what trail to take. The most popular led to the Rock Garden, known for its magnificent beauty.

The hanyou—the athlete in him—was capable of climbing the trail, but his companion—although eager to reach their destination—could hear the strain of her heart, and he could sense the telltale signs that the humidity was affecting her more than she let on. So, without thinking, he crouched down, shrugged his pack off, and offered her his back.

Kagome knew that stance. He hadn't done that since they were little. She remembered loving the feel of being safe and secure on his back, hugging his shoulders and loving the feel of his hands holding her up so she wouldn't fall. Without another thought, the girl climbed on.

She didn't realize how tired she was until she wasn't walking anymore. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed. "We haven't done this in years. It still feels the same." As before, his steady pace and firm grip on her thighs reassured her that he wouldn't let her get hurt. But her mind strayed to rather uncharted territory at that moment, where she imagined his hands going where "other" places longed to be touched…

She internally groaned and let her head fall on his shoulder, not knowing whether or not to be ashamed of such inappropriate but tempting thoughts.

It did feel good to have her on his back again. He used to do this all the time when she was sleepy or had a bad day. Besides, her relaxing on him while walking through plenty of gorgeous and silent wilderness was like a picture perfect moment.

But he wasn't sure if his hands wanted to stay where they were or venture up and down those smooth and firm thighs…

They were silent for most of the hike. While riding on his back, Kagome still managed to take her camera and snap such beautiful, momentous shots. InuYasha, too, viewed the scenery around him, loving such a quiet and peaceful walk with his best friend…except that his libido reminded him of the smooth skin underneath his palms… He didn't know if the acclimating sweat was from the hike or from the pressure.

Luckily, when his ears located running water, he crouched down to let her know they were close. When they finally approached the Rock Garden, it was a stunning sight to take in.

Moss stones were buried under the gentle flow of the stream, nestled in a narrowed, forested valley. The hanyou's ears picked up the sounds of two nearby waterfalls. The air was rich and fresh, the sky was summer-blue clear, the breeze felt much cooler up there, and the running water made the two souls visiting ease away any stress they had.

Noticing the way his best friend held the camera, like she was unsure of what to take first, InuYasha quickly came up with one. He'd hardly taken any pictures at all, for fear of endangering his life if he ruined or broke the digital tool Kagome valued. He'd never hear the end of it. But seeing her sitting upon one of the giant moss-coated rocks with the forest background and the sun hitting her just right…

"Give me the camera. I'll take your picture."

Kagome looked at him, her eyebrows raised in question. He never asked for the camera before. But she didn't say anything, handing the camera to him, trusting him while curiosity ran around in her mind.

He directed her to the rock he wanted and asked her to sit in a cross-legged position, choosing to ignore the many scrutinizing stares he received. If he did, he wouldn't know if he could take the picture he could see perfectly in his head.

Kagome was having fun posing. She thought she could see the cute blush adorning his face. He was always so adorable when he blushed. Kagome kept her giggles to herself and smiled as she leaned back into the sun and crossed her legs like he wanted.

The hanyou was a bit weary at using such a delicate tool; with his claws, he could be careless at times. But he took great care with it as if he were holding Kagome herself. When he focused it, his mouth dropped at the sight. He knew she was a pretty woman, but in that moment by the river, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

And he took the picture, capturing a moment he'd cherish in his thoughts and dreams.

Maybe it was too soon, but Inuyasha's heart suddenly felt a stronger pull towards her…the "L" word leering ever closer…his hopes that one day, he could say the words and she would say them back.

* * *

As always, information on Mt. Mitake and on past and future places from** www . japan - guide . com**

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	5. Serenity: June 10th:Part 1

A much quicker update than I expected - my temporary beta purduepup has graciously offered to reedit my chapters until my original beta Say0mi Saki returns.

**For those who reviewed last update:**

Anonymous - For those two reviews, I can say thanks so much and no hard feelings about the pushiness and about the confessions... you'll just have to wait and see!

Coka Cookie Cola - You're so sweet! Hope you continue to enjoy!

Yoko of the Masquerade - Yay! Thanks so much! No matter how short or long any review is, it always makes me smile! Arigatou!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Kagome or anyone else. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi! I only ever own my ideas for stories...**

* * *

**Kamakura**

Serenity: June 10th-14th

(**Part 1**)

Since their next destination was south of Tokyo, the duo was checking out early the next morning. So, after relaxing baths, getting the bags packed, and having a warm breakfast the inn provided, Kagome was finally driving her car as she took directions from her grumbling companion, who was not a morning person.

It took them half a day to get to the outskirts of Kamakura, their next big stop. They checked into a small hotel where they would stay for the next week, and since the forecast called for rain, they decided to spend the day relaxing and planning for tomorrow.

While Kagome took advantage of soaking in the huge bath—with threats of death should he decide to sneak a peek—the hanyou had some questions that needed to be answered.

Kagome may be his most treasured friend, but he was a guy with little dating experience. He needed an expert no matter how humiliating or desperate he was. This hanyou would not by any means screw up a chance of forming something with Kagome beyond the boundaries of friendship.

And so, throwing his pride aside for the moment, he dialed that dreaded number.

The rain had stopped and the clouds were clearing by the last afternoon, so the pair decided to venture beyond their hotel to see what they could see before nightfall. One such attraction was the famous bronze statue of the Great Buddha of Kamakura, or Diabutsu.

With her constant companions the camera and tour guide book, InuYasha listened while his eager best friend recited the brief history of the amazingly second tallest Buddhist statue in Japan. While he half-paid attention to her, the other half of his brain recalled the conversation he had last night.

_"…and just show her how much you appreciate her and her…assets."_

_The hanyou snorted. "Hell to the fucking no! I am not going to grope any part of her, you lech!"_

_"Ah, but tell me that you have dreamt of doing so." InuYasha could hear the well-known tone of his best friend, and that caused him to shake his fist, knowing that Miroku was right. He did dream of Kagome…and of her hourglass figure sans clothing…_

_His face heated, growling at having such…beautiful thoughts at such an inconvenient time. "I asked you for dating advice, not for tips to get slapped!"_

_The chuckle on the other end made his teeth clench. "I knew it! For years, you've been drooling over her. And I have to admit she is beautiful. Why, if I wasn't already attracted to my lovely Sango…"_

_"You don't want to finish that sentence because if you do, I will fucking beat you within an inch of your perverted existence, got it?" InuYasha snarled dangerously. Just the thought of any other male laying a finger on his best friend made him seethe. **NO** one would touch her._

_"Calm down, my friend. I still have that bruise you gave me when I only pulled her into my side during a picture—"_

_"And during that time, you copped a feel—which I smacked the hell out of you for! And I know Sango didn't let you forget it, either! How are you even still with her with all the stunts you've pulled?" he asked incredulously._

_"I know how to make my woman forgive me. Women love to hear apologies, as you are well-aware. Now, getting back to why you sought me out…"_

The hanyou shook his head, wondering why on Earth he had to have a friend who secretly watched porn under his girlfriend's roof and still have his manhood. He'd get front row seats for when the day came when Sango caught the bastard.

"…the temple hall which housed the Buddha and buildings were repeatedly destroyed by 14th and 15th century typhoons and a tidal wave and have been in open air since 1495." Kagome stopped, looking from her guide to the towering bronze figure in front of them. "Wow… This is so awesome. I just love going to the many temples and seeing all the beautiful and ancient sights like this; don't you, InuYasha?"

The hanyou could only nod. Coming from a family who was brought up in Buddhism, InuYasha couldn't help but stare in awe. It was worth the drive up there in the dwindling daylight hours to come see it and the nature and beauty around it.

But nothing was compared to seeing his companion so…lively and joyful. And with how the sun managed to peek through the disappearing storm clouds to hit her and make her stand out, he realized that any statue or priceless artifact they would come across couldn't surpass Kagome and her personality.

"Let's take a picture together again. This is a place worth remembering." Her voice broke him away from his thoughts, and he looked down at her, seeing her eyes light up with excitement.

He remembered the last incident when they did that and that old woman, who remarked how beautiful they were as a couple. His blush wouldn't calm until he fell asleep that night.

But he couldn't say no.

So they waited and found a wandering tourist with her two small children walking by, who was more than happy to take it. Putting to use what Miroku had suggested—and not in the perverted sense—InuYasha held her from behind so his hands would wrap around her waist. Her heart rate increased, but she made no movement to dislodge his hold. Instead, she leaned against him, her own hands resting on his.

It was pretty bold on his part. While he'd hugged her from behind many times over the years, this time it felt more…intimate. And since he was trying to send subtle messages of what he wanted from her, InuYasha was praying that this could work.

He couldn't help but show a little tooth in his smile as the camera shot and captured them together as his head went to rest against her head.

And he knew that Kagome enjoyed it as much as he did. That was a good sign.

* * *

As always, information on Kamakura and on past and future places are from** www . japan - guide . com**

Part 2 of 5 should be up within the week hopefully! More affection and fluff in ahead!

**NOTE: Forgot to post this in the latest WDBF update. I need suggestions for a song. A duet, a sweet love song that has a guitar playing. Any ideas will be considered and the one I choose will be in a future chapter of White Dove Black Falcon. Any suggestions would be apperciated.**

**You can leave your suggestion(s) in a review here, but I prefer them in the WDBF reviews. **

** Until next time...**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Serenity: June 11th:Part 2

Okay, here's the second part in my Kamakura chapter. I am going to try and dish out as many chapters as I can in a short time. My temp beta **purduepup** has been nothing but helpful and kind in editing these chapters! Thanks so much!

**To last chapter's reviewers:**

Anonymous - I know, the waiting is always the hardest part! But hopefully we'll see more updates in the coming future!

Coka Cokie Cola - That is ironic! Maybe I could do a little snippet somewhere along in the story revealing what happened when Sango did find out... But we'll see! Thank you!

Rangurren - Thanks so much! I appreciate your review especially since this was moving slow at first. Let's see what 2012 brings in, yes?

**Disclaimer: InuYasha, Kagome and co. are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Always will be! I will only ever own my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**June 11th-**

**Serenity Part 2 (Kamakura series)**

The athlete in him was psyched.

For today, they would be visiting the oldest temple in Kamakura, the Kencho-ji. After that, they would visit the observation deck, then hike the hour-long trail to the other temple, the Zuisen-ji.

Still following the non-perverted advice of his friend, the hanyou felt confident that, so far, Kagome was allowing his small and subtle advances. So far, holding her hand and holding her close to his body sparked nothing but hope and hints in the right direction. She said and did nothing to dissuade his actions, which had the sunny eyed hanyou pumped. Maybe he was shy and modest, but he was praying that down the long road they were starting to pave, it would lead to something much more.

It was gearing up to be a nice day, the sky blue and clear and the wind warm and bearable. The duo departed the inn after a quiet breakfast and hopped on the bus, which took about twenty minutes to drop them off at the Kamakura station in the midst of all the attractions and places of worship.

Taking in the fresh, summer air, the twenty-year-old woman smiled in delight. Taking out her trusty hand guide, she turned to her companion. "This place is beautiful in the evening, but it's absolutely breathtaking in the morning." She looked around, seeing other tourists and children with cute smiles and excited faces walk by. "This temple is supposed to be the oldest Zen training monastery in Japan." She started walking in the direction of their destination, not even a twenty minute walk, her speedy companion easily catching up.

InuYasha, while admiring the scenery of Kamakura, was also glancing at the joyous expression on Kagome's face. She hadn't stopped smiling since they started the trip. Her eyes never lost their sparkle and the glow on her face never dimmed. He always liked to think she was one with the summer season, her favorite—his favorite also, because he liked seeing her so carefree, and it was a plus seeing her in a swimsuit.

The temple loomed before them, the Sanmon (main gate) welcoming them to its ancient grounds. It seemed to be one of the most popular sites in the area, the hanyou noticing the large crowds with their cameras and tour guides. He had to admit it was a pretty-looking temple, and when they saw the Bonsho (temple bell), Kagome insisted on taking a picture with him next to it.

The first of many sub-temples they came to was the Butsuden, or Buddha Hall. According to the information from his eager companion, the Kencho-ji was founded after the era from which it was named, the Kencho, by the Chinese Zen master named Rankei Doryu in 1253. It's ruling regent Tokiyori Hojo was the main patron for many years.

Thinking the name Hojo sparked some irritability in the hanyou. Growing up, they met and got acquainted with many people, including a scrawny brainy type named Akitoki Hojo—who has had a lifelong infatuation with Kagome. Fortunately for him, his best friend was not interested in anything beyond friendship from Hojo—which obviously didn't discourage the boy at all from his endless pursuits for her attention. He actually had to scare him off more times than he could count when he could sense his best friend getting either frustrated or stuck in a proverbial corner.

But in the here and now, the hanyou was glad that it was only him and her enjoying this special trip together. He and Kagome gazed at the Butsuden, the statue of the Jizo Bodhisstava housed inside the Hatto, the largest wooden temple in eastern Nihon. Above them, they took a moment to gaze at the large painting of a dragon.

They came upon the main hall—again, to InuYasha's chagrin—named the Hojo. Its original purpose was to house the residence's head priest, but is now used for other various reasons. And when they came up to the garden behind the main hall, according to Kagome, was designed by Zen master Soseki Muso, the girl spoke up.

"Why are you so tense?"

The hanyou continued to look out at the garden, his face a mask hiding his irritability. "Because of all the names this temple to have a regent, it was someone named…Hojo."

The woman giggled as she focused in on a shot. "I know; it's a common name, so I wasn't too surprised." After snapping the picture, Kagome looked up at him. "I can't recall how many times you threatened the poor guy's life just by talking to me."

"Well, he can't take a hint," he mumbled under his breath.

After spending several minutes admiring the garden, they headed up the hills behind the temple on about a fifteen minute walk to the Hansabo, a shrine of protection for Kencho-ji.

Climbing up to the observation deck, Kagome thought about their previous conversation. Her best friend has disliked Hojo ever since they met him. While he was cute in a boyish way, with his loose brown hair and intelligent brown eyes, he had nothing on her hanyou. InuYasha—because of his heritage—had a lean, muscular frame accompanied by his exotic looks that could put a male model to shame.

And even as his hand subconsciously reached for hers, she accepted his firm grip; feeling her heart flutter excitedly.

Satisfied with the few pictures she managed to get when they stopped and looked on the first observation deck, they climbed to a even higher deck.

"Wow… Look at this." Her camera was glued to her face, capturing everything from the Kencho-ji temple grounds one hundred meters down to the far off city of Kamakura beyond the hills to the breathtakingly scenic view of the far off Mt. Fuji in the distance.

* * *

From there, the duo ascended the Tennen hiking trail, which led to the Zuisen-ji at the end. Not wanting to let his friend tire before the day was through, the hanyou offered her his back, enabling her to see at a higher vantage point than if she walked on foot. Kagome smiled, accepting the ride and feeling his hands on her bare legs and the muscles of his back.

InuYasha remained quiet as they passed through, stopping a couple of times to quench their thirst and hunger. Along the way, the pair spotted several yagura, or tomb caves, which Kagome captured thanks to her camera friend. No matter where they went or what they saw, the trails they managed to trek through always brought the peace and quiet the two sought.

The human woman wasn't the only one enjoying secretly having their hands on them. The hanyou felt her small and lean body press into his back, his hands that held her soft and lean legs—he was happy when she decided to wear shorts that morning—and her arms that once in a while hugged his neck, her face dangerously close to his. Her breath fanned his cheek when she did, which caused for some not uninviting—but unwelcoming—sensations down below.

_'Ah, hell, I don't know how much longer I can stand this.'_

But after about a seventy-five minute excursion through nature, the Zuisen-ji came into view.

"This was definitely worth the hike," she breathed, her face now slightly flushed from what little walking she did.

"What hike? I carried you all the way."

The girl elbowed him with a playful smirk. "You offered. And I didn't hear any complaining from you—which is a first. You enjoyed it, and you know it."

The man stuttered, a fish-out-of-water expression on his face. "I-I-I don't complain!"

"You are so full of it! I'd be rich if I had a single yen for every time you moaned and whined for the past twelve or so years." She raised a brow, daring him to continue.

The hanyou could see her confidence in her stance. "Keh, whatever."

After doing a mental victory dance, she put her arm though his and led them both up to the Zen temple.

The Zuisen-ji was nestled in a narrow valley surrounded by wooded hills. The reason for visiting this beautiful place was to see the pure Zen garden designed by the same designer of the garden behind the Hojo at Kencho-ji. The garden designer Sosuki Muso was a leading Zen master of his time and was one of Japan's most famous garden designers.

Going through the main hall in utter awe, the duo stepped outside to view the Zen rock garden, taking in the clean and peaceful air that cities couldn't ever dare to replicate. Kagome was always complimenting and snapping away, always getting the best views while InuYasha nodded and agreed when he needed to.

She was always like a kid in the proverbial candy shop when she was on a roll. The hanyou thought she was most precious when Kagome had her camera, enjoying herself like no other.

The two continued to walk on the temple grounds, admiring the many flowers and trees that were bloomed magnificently, including the many plum trees.

"This day was so wonderful. I'm glad I remembered to put a new memory card in last night," Kagome said as she and InuYasha waited at the closest bus station from the Zuisen-ji.

"You always take great pictures. Just look at all the big-ass albums we have back home."

"Not to mention we have to make room for all your martial arts trophies as well. How many do you have again?"

The hanyou was silent for a minute. "About twenty-five or so," he answered smugly.

She shook her head. "And you wonder why I keep saying you don't need a bigger boost to your ego than you already have."

Ruffling her hair as revenge—which earned him a slap to his own head—InuYasha chuckled before cautiously pulling her into his side, his heart beating with the familiarity of her presence and how right it felt.

Realizing how tired she was from their adventures, Kagome laid her head on his chest. It was a long day, but was worth all the effort and time they put into it.

And she couldn't think of a better person to share it all with than her big, strong, and kindhearted InuYasha.

* * *

Information came from japan -guide . com and Wikipedia on some incorrect information (Arigatou **purduepup!**)

This will be a five part series in Kamakura, if I failed to mention it before. This will be a long story with random updates so please be patient!

** NOTE(s): "Through Glass Eyes" has been nominated for Best AU/AR for the Feudal Association's December 2011 Term! Wish me luck!**

**Also, there's a poll going on in my profile, so if you have time please vote!  
**

Until next chapter...

Sayonara!


	7. Serenity: June 12th:Part 3

Happy 2012 to all! I'm psyched about updating my stories and completing them A.S.A.P! And to everyone who left a review for my one-shot(s), "Her Enchanted Dawn" and "Winter Blessing" thanks so much! I was actually surprised with how many I received for "HED"-it blew me away!

**A double thanks to my temp beta purduepup, who has been wonderful and extremely helpful!**

**NOTE: I just noticed, it's this story's first birthday! How much time has passed. I just hope to complete this before her second birthday... Shame on me for so little updates -_-**

**To Part 2's reviewers:**

Coka Cookie Cola - Inu wouldn't be Inu without the jealousy, right? And thank you for your full and constant support!

Flufflover - Awe, thanks so much! This will have many chapters-with so many places to go so I hope to get out as many as I can! New year usually = Fresh Start!

WanderingDreamer4Ever - Your reviews are always welcomed! I hope not to disappoint!

Rangurren - Thank you much for both the compliments to both stories! Hope you continue to read!

InuEared Miko of Darkness - Yes, actually the idea for this came from watching a movie that involved a road trip and so I'm like- favorite couple/Japan/road trip/laughs and love! And it's going so well! I thank you for your continued support!

3lue 3utterfly - Thanks ever so much! Don't worry there is much sweetness to come!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha, Kagome and co. are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Always will be! I will only ever own my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

June 12th-

Serenity Part 3**(Kamakura series)**

The day was once again bright and warm and cloudless like the one before. In fact, the rest of their time in Kamakura was promised to be nothing but sunshine and clear azure skies.

Which made this day perfect for their next destination.

Since Kamakura was a city of shrines and temples, the pair decided to explore as many of them as they could. Today, they would hike up a different trail than yesterday to the Zeniarai Benten Ugafuku Shrine, follow it up to the Jochi-ji, and end the day at Tokei-ji.

"The Zeniaria Benten is a thriving example of Buddhism and Shinto." After taking a small gulp of water, she continued. "It says here many shrines were stripped of their Buddhist connections when the Meiji government tried to separate Shinto from Buddhism. I never knew that."

The hanyou crossed his arms. "Didn't you say the old man taught you all these lessons when you growing up? How could you not know that?"

Kagome looked sheepish under his scrutinizing eyes. "I listened…maybe just not hard enough. But what about you? I'm pretty sure you didn't listen in school when they taught us all about religions." She stared right back, determined not to let him win.

He huffed. "I do too listen!"

"Oh yeah? So how about that time I told you not to come into my bedroom because I only had a towel on?"

"Souta was chasing me around. You room seemed the safest place to hide at the time!" He reasoned, not being able to hide his blush. He remembered that—that was back when they were in junior high. She was just beginning to fill out as a woman…and how she got so angry, she yanked on his hair hard and threw him out into the hall…but not before he glanced at the cleavage that was starting to spill out. His hand went to his scalp, wincing like it still hurt. It took days for that pain to fade.

"Still, I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!" Staring straight ahead as they neared the trail, she chanced a peek at her silent companion. "I was really sorry I reacted so violently. I didn't mean to make your scalp hurt so bad."

He shrugged it off. "I'm just glad you didn't pull my hair out. Damn woman you have a vicious grip when you're pissed."

"I remember you complaining for the next day or two. It's true when they say when men are hurt, they act like complete babies." She ducked into the hand guide, trying to stifle her giggling.

He narrowed his burning yellow eyes at her, promising revenge in the worst way. He knew her weaknesses as well as she knew his. She quickly glanced at him, seeing his smirk and the lingering threat in his eyes. She knew he knew that he could smell her fear, although always playful and not genuine. She could never be afraid of him. InuYasha didn't scare her except for those few times when he risked his life unnecessarily.

* * *

This time, Kagome opted to walk instead of ride on her hanyou's back when they reached the trail. The particular trail they were on had a statue of Minamoto no Yoritomo, a shogun who was appointed in 1192 that created a new government, the Kamakura Bakufu. InuYasha once again felt at ease in the unfamiliar surroundings. The city was no place for him. He loved to run, jump, and climb among the trees. And it seemed Kagome had found a place in the natural beauty around her, too. This time instead of her digital, she brought her SLR, or the single lens reflex. She said she wanted unique pictures from two different types of cameras. Since he knew little about photography, he didn't ask why.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they came upon the shrine. It looked like a popular site, seeing it was crowded with tourists.

"Since zeniarai means 'coin washing,' people come here to wash their money, believing it will double. Gramps made sure I brought along some of his money so that maybe his fortune could increase, too." Digging into her yellow bag, she smiled when she pulled out the Ziploc baggie with her grandfather's money. "He also said it was a 'must-see' shrine when we were discussing Kamakura."

Knowing that she wanted to, he took the guide book and followed her as she went cleanse and double the old geezer's money as well as her own. For fun, the hanyou would do so after she finished.

There was a cave where everyone was going to wash, and so he watched Kagome enjoy herself and made sure to keep an eye on her while he found out more about this shrine. Minamoto no Yoritomo was said to construct this after he dreamt of a god appearing to him and asking him to build the shrine to bring peace to Japan. Because the dream was on the day of the snake in the month of the snake of the year of the snake, it was later dedicated to a goddess associated with snakes called Benten.

Soon after InuYasha took his turn to wash his money, the duo left the shrine behind in order to climb to their next stop: the Jochi-ji, the fourth of the five great Zen temples of Kamakura.

"It's a branch temple of the Engaku-ji school of the Rinzai sect of Zen Buddhism. Its head temple, the Engaku-ji, is not that far away; it's on the opposite sides of the tracks. Maybe we should explore that tomorrow."

"I tell ya, I am through with temples and shrines as soon as this trip is over!" His brain was getting to the point of exploding from so much information.

"Ah, does your head hurt?" She teased, ruffling his hair. The teen made sure to caress an ear before giggling at his pout.

Not showing how that simple touch to his ear made him feel, he took her hand in his. "I never knew there were so many of these things across the country. I've only been to a few temples and your shrine before this trip."

"Just wait until we get to Kyoto…" At that, he growled. That city also had plenty of shrines and temples. He mentally reminded himself to buy some medicine for any future headaches.

_'He is still a little boy underneath all that muscle and personality.'_ But she wouldn't have her best friend any other way. InuYasha would always be her InuYasha, and nothing would ever change that.

The hanyou knew the reasons she wanted to visit all these places. She loved to learn, loved to travel, loved to take pictures of where she went. Kagome was the kind of person who found something wondrous in every place she went to. The woman was ambitious—always had been. It was just one of the many things he admired about her.

They reached the temple shortly after. Once a large temple complex, it was now small and calm. It was founded in the late 1200s by the ruling Hojo family after the premature death of a son—once again, InuYasha had to bite his tongue from growling at the name. The couple viewed the main hall, taking note of one the ten celebrated wells of Kamakura that had aged over the centuries and the temple's main worship in the Dongeden, a Buddha trinity made of the Amida, Shaka, and Miroku Buddhas.

"Miroku will surely be pleased when he finds out there's a Buddha with his name. Ironic, considering he is anything but holy." InuYasha couldn't help but laugh at the sudden image of his perverted friend in the clothing and pose of a Buddha.

Kagome shook her head, not being able to hold back some chuckles either. After taking a single picture of the trio statues, they moved on and walked behind the main hall onto a circular path leading through the temple's garden and past a graveyard and some caves. Shutters and voices of awe were all around them and not just Kagome's. The day was so warm and relaxing InuYasha couldn't help but be sucked in, too. Despite his growing headache, the cheery and joyful atmosphere made it bearable along with his glowing companion beside him.

A short walk later, they found themselves at another small temple branch of the Rinzai sect like the previous temple they just left, the Tokei-ji. The wife of the regent Hojo Tokimune founded it after her husband died at a young age. It served as a shelter for women who sought a divorce from their abusive husbands until the end of the Edo period. After three years at the temple, an official divorce could be attained. It was smaller than many other places of worship they visited thus far, but it was an interesting stop nonetheless.

* * *

"I think today was a good day." They sat in a restaurant not far from the inn. They only just ordered their dinner. Kagome pulled out her phone and saw a missed call from her mom. "Oh, Mom called. I'll call her back later. I know she'll be happy to hear we're doing well."

"I'm sure the old priest will be pleased to hear about all the shrines we've visited so far. I swear every time I come by, he tries to put me to work." He crossed his arms.

"I'm sure he appreciates your help. He's not getting any younger." Stirring her drink, she let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Yeah—tomorrow, let's just relax after we visit the Engaku-ji. I need to call Sango anyway, see if she's killed Miroku, plus I promised to send some pictures."

"Once she discovers his dirty little secret, I'm sure we'll hear her scream all the way out here."

The dinner passed in comfortable silence. InuYasha would tap nervously on his thigh from time to time, aching to take her hand that rested on her lap. He thought about it and weighed his options. Either she'd smile and accept it, or she wouldn't. It was a little too intimate, he thought. But if he wanted to let her know that he wanted more from her without being too lecherous, he'd have to try being a little bolder. After swallowing a mouthful of his ramen, his hand tentatively brushed hers under the table. Her eyes met his in silent curiosity.

The hanyou sat still, never looking completely away from her. Kagome, however, was anything but calm inside. _'My heart is beating so fast, it's a wonder I can think at all!'_ Taking a deep breath and smiling at him, she let her fingers intertwine with his on her lap.

Kagome knew their actions were crossing the friendship line, and it was only a matter of time before they permanently stepped into a more intimate zone. Just knowing that made her nervous and giddy at the same time. If holding his hand was causing her heart to leap and bound in excitement, she couldn't imagine what happened when they had their first kiss.

She couldn't wait for it.

* * *

And there you have it. As always, Information came from japan -guide . com

**NOTES: **Anyone was has suggestions or ideas on how to further Inu&Kags relationship, don't hesitate to leave it in a review!

And if you have time, I have started a new story - **"Letters of Refuge"** if you want to check it out!

I have a poll on my profile page that will be there for a while so make sure to vote if you haven't!

Until next time...

Sayonara!


End file.
